priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Mirei Minami
is the deuteragonist of the series. She is voiced by Yu Serizawa, a member of i☆Ris. She is an 8th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a pop type idol, with her preferred brand being Candy Alamode PriPara world. Her catchphrase is "Pop, Step, Get You!" (ポップ・ステップ・ゲッチュー！ Poppu Suteppu Getchū!?) and tends to end her sentences with "~pri". She is also the head disciplinarian at Paprika Private Academy. During Idol Time PriPara, she has been transferred to Aquaprium. Appearance Normally, Mirei has long, chestnut brown hair that is pulled into a high ponytail with straight-cut bangs. She has matching caramel brown eyes and wears a pair of black glasses. In PriPara, Mirei's hair changes to a bright blonde color, with part of it wrapping up to form two pointed buns, while the lower half becomes wavier and short, and falls to just brush her shoulders. Her eyes become blue, and she loses her glasses. Personality Mirei is a smart and studious girl who happens to be very good at puzzles. She is very serious and can be strict with rules, even if they don't make much sense to others. Her catchphrases are , meaning "Just as calculated", , meaning "miscalculated." and Poppu Steppu Getchu!! Due to her analytical and stern personality, she is the captain of Paprika Private Academy's disciplinary committee. She appears to have a great admiration for things "pop". As her idol character, she usually ends her sentences with" -pri", and her idol catchphrase is "A pop and a step and I've got you~!". She is easy-going and perky here, but still shows a bossy personality when things don't go right. Relationships *Kuma - Kuma is Mirei's manager in PriPara. *Laala Manaka - Laala is Mirei's partner and teammate in PriPara. With Sophie, they are in a unit called SoLaMi♡SMILE. *Mrs. Minami - Mirei's Mother, who is an attorney. She wants Mirei to become an Idol Attorney. *Mr. Minami - Mirei's Father, who is a prosecutor. He wants Mirei to become an Idol Prosecutor. *Sophie Hojo - Mirei is aware of Sophie's Fancy Mode, and understands. Like many other idols in PriPara, she somewhat admires Sophie. She joins Laala and Mirei's team in Episode 12, and they form a unit, called SoLaMi♡SMILE. * Shion Todo - She gives Shion a Warning Ticket for breaking Rule #11 of Paprika Private Academy, "Solving Go puzzles in the hallway". In Episode 15, she and Shion go up against each other. *Mimiko Jigoku - Mirei seems to have a rivalry with her as of Idol Time PriPara. Significant Coords *Magical Clown Coord - Her first casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 13. *Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting from Episode 14 - Episode 39, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord - Her coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes together. From Episode 13 - Episode 52. *Dream Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord - Her new casual coord as of Episode 39 and the upgrade to the Candy Alamode Cyalume Coord. *Fresh SoLaMi M Team Cyalume Coord - Her new Cyalume coord from Episode 53 - present and is the upgrade to the SoLaMi♡SMILE M Team Cyalume Coord. *Super Cyalume Mirei Coord - Her Super Cyalume coord from episode 95 - episode 144. *Team Super Cyalume Mirei Coord - Her new Cyalume coord from episode 144 - present. Etymology * translates to south. *'Mirei '- It is a common name for Japanese girls, which mostly written in kanji "美玲". Trivia *Leona, Dorothy, Shion, Fuwari and Mirei are the only known 8th graders in the series. *Along with Laala, Mirei is one of the only known main characters to have a different look in PriPara. **She is the first character to have a completely different look. **Outside of PriPara she has brown eyes and hair. In PriPara her eyes turn bright blue and pink and her hair is re-styled and lemon yellow in color. *Mirei is the only main character in PriPara known to share a voice actress with someone from Pretty Rhythm. She shares her voice actress with Ann Fukuhara. **She also shares her voice actress with Chuppe, as well as Anna Akagi from Kiratto☆PriChan. *Mirei shares similar traits with Ann Fukuhara: **Both have the same voice actress, Yuu Serizawa. **Both are pop-type idols. **Both have a serious personality. **Both quickly befriend the main protagonist characters (Mirei with Laala and Ann with Naru). **Both have blue as their theme color. **Both have a connection with sweets - Ann's dream is to become a pastry chef, and Mirei's preferred brand, Candy Alamode, bases its outfits on sweets and candy. **Both have blue eyes (Mirei only has it in her PriPara form). **Both are around the age of 14 years old. *Mirei started the series in the Student Class but in Episode 6 was promoted to the Debut Class. * She, along with Laala and Sophie, appears as deformed cameos in episode 7 of Nurse Witch Komugi-Chan R. * Mirei is an admirer of Cosmo. *Her first name (''Mi''rei) is based on the third note of the Solfège scale. **It's also commonly miswritten as "Mireille." * In Episode 15, it was revealed that she likes melon bread. * According to Episode 19, she started PriPara when she was in the 6th grade. * Mirei had her first solo performance in Episode 41. * She had her first character song in Episode 84, called Pe~rfect with Pri. * She was the first Pop idol to perform a Gold Fairy. *Mirei's birthday is October 1st. **Her Zodiac sign is Libra. *Mirei shares her surname with Kotori Minami from Love Live! School Idol Project. *Mirei's surname is the given name of Minami Hateruma from the Aikatsu series. **Her surname is also the given name of Kaido Minami/Cure Mermaid from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. ***Coincidently, they are both student council president of their school. ***Both of them has blue eyes, though Mirei only has it in her PriPara form. ***Both quickly befriend the main protagonist characters (Mirei with Laala and Minami with Haruka). ***Both of their theme color is blue. *In rough drafts for the series, Mirei's normal appearance did not have her hair worn in a ponytail. It was worn loose and appeared chest length with part of her hair pulled up to the back of her head. *She is the first pop idol to perform at Paparajuku's PriPara. Due to the fact that she debuted at Parajuku's PriPara, she is not the first pop idol to debut from Paparajuku. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Paprika Private Academy Middle School Student Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Minami Family Category:Pop Idol Category:Candy Alamode user Category:Anime Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member Category:S1 Main Character Category:Characters Category:Solamageddon Mi Member Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE Member Category:FriendAll Member Category:Idol Time PriPara Category:Kami Idol